There are a number of tactical vest systems in the current market. Some of these vests are modular and have a weaving interface with various storage modules attachable to the vest. The Pocket Attachment Ladder System, or PALs, consists of a regular pattern of straps that are parallel, equally spaced from one another and bar-tacked at 1.5 in. intervals to form a support web in the shape of a grid pattern of loops. With the PALs system, a strap attached to the storage module is threaded through a both a support web on the vest and on the module, then secured, usually with a snap closure, so that the module is held in place on the vest. The strap is then secured to prevent loosening of the strap. In so doing, these vests provide a modular tactical storage system wherein the modules are locatable on any part of the wearer's body and in any position the wearer desires. These vests, however, have one typical drawback, it is not easy to thread the module's strap through the web. What is needed, therefore, is a way to make the threading easier, either by redesigning the strap and/or the webbing or supplying a tool for use in the threading of the modules.
Threading devices are known in the prior art. However, none known to the inventor have a retention device adaptable for the attachment devices used with the current vests in the market and none have sufficient length or durability for threading through the mesh construction of the vests.
In this respect, the threading device according to the present invention departs substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. In doing so, this invention provides a threading device usable with current mesh style modular vests.